1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a control board thereof, both being recyclable, to a method for recycling the image forming apparatus, and to a method for recycling the control board.
2. Background Art
In relation to a recent image forming apparatus, such as a copier or a printer, recyclable components constituting an image forming apparatus to be discarded are recycled in newly producing an image forming apparatus, thus addressing environmental issues.